A little bit of Love
by OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: Love is love, it'll make you squeal or swoon. Cry and feel your soul die, but it is still love. And this is gonna have it all. (I TAKE RECOMMENDATIONS, PM me or COMMENT)
1. The Real Reason Why

**Imma leave my rambling for the end!**

* * *

**Thanks to you!**

Catherine Covey, most commonly referred to as Kitty, was a proud girl. But one of her true pride and joy was her success as matchmaker. Her best ship, as in relationship, would be Lara Jean and Peter.

After all they would have never gotten together if it weren't for her mailing those letters that fateful night.

But was that enough?

* * *

I adored Kitty, she was witty and fiery and was practically my little sister. But right now, all I wanted to do was cuddle with my girlfriend while watching the latest Avenger movie.

"Stop snuggling!" Kitty whined, interrupting the movie for the third time that night. And they were only 20 minutes in!

"Kitty get out! This is our date night." Lara Jean whined, tossing her head back letting her fall smoothly like a waterfall.

"You guys wouldn't even go on a date if it weren't for me!" Kitty sassed.

"Your letters didn't spark everything." Lara Jean grumbled, but it was a dying comment. Kitty didn't need to respond, she already won. But Kitty like taking her time savoring her victory.

"Oh, really? Tell me then, would you have had your own love life if it weren't for the love letters."

I feel myself tense, and I'm sure she felt it too she was practically on my lap.

But she didn't, her face was scrunched up in a cute concentration.

"Josh had a crush on me too when we were kids." she said meekly

Kitty threw Lara Jean a withering look.

"He didn't act on its Lara Jean!"

I smile thinking this was the end of the fight and we can watch the movie quietly.

I was wrong, per usual when it came to the Covey women.

"John did." she said quietly looking at Kitty in the eye. "He was going to ask me to the 8th grade dance."

"Well why didn't he?" Kitty asked, looking genuinely curious for the first time.

"Because," A smile erupted across of Lara Jeans face the "because of Daddy!"

"What?" Kitty asked.

"John was planning to ask; he sort of did. He was going to write out the invitation across my lawn with twigs and sticks. But Daddy, saw him and thought he was cleaning the yard for him-" she started laughing, loudly, her tiny body vibrating against mine. I twist myself to get a proper look at her, her face was glowing with mirth.

"And he gave him $20! Poor John must've been so embarrassed!"

It took me two seconds to put the pieces together, I started roaring with laughter too.

Kitty's face was a mask of confusion.

"So, if it weren't for Daddy..."

"I might've been dating John Ambrose McClaren!"

I stopped laughing at that. I never really gave that consideration. I didn't really like the image, I conjured up in my head.

John with his arm around Covey, John buying her flowers...

I'd probably still be in a toxic relationship with Genevieve, and Lara Jean would be with him.

Lara Jean was still too giddy to notice my discontentment though.

"So, you're saying..."

"I'm saying that if it weren't for daddy, I would have never even had the fake relationship with Peter, or any relationship with him for that matter!"

She finally looks my way "Isn't that funny, sweetie?"

I didn't look her way, I looked past her and at a bewildered Dr. Covey who must've walked in on us at the middle of our laugh fest.

All thanks to him.

I quickly push Lara Jean off my lap and throw myself at him, hugging him tightly. I can feel his surprise, the slight "oomph" he ejects, but he doesn't decline the affection.

"What did I do to deserve this affection?"

I look at him straight in the eye "You gave me my queen."

I can practically feel Kitty's eye roll, but I ignored that and instead focused on the smile Lara Jean must've been wearing. And when I faced her, I saw it and I nearly collapsed.

It was brilliant.

* * *

I try to smother my amusement as Lara Jena all but hauls Kitty into her own room and slams the door.

"Lara Jean! Let me out, you know I'm the reason that you guy-"

"Nope, we just established that Daddy is, and unless Daddy would like to join us on our date night then we will be alone." She turns towards me her back still on the door.

"Would you like to join, Daddy?"

I shake my head and answer honestly "No, no I wouldn't."

* * *

And that, folks, is the story of why Peter Kavinsky worshiped the ground that Dr. Covey walks on.

El fin.

* * *

**Hiiiiiiiii! I'm back, and I am bursting with ideas! **

**Like, highschool reunion. Covinsky are still together and it's costume themed. I already know what i'm gonna do! **

**And Mr. McClaren's take on Covey's departure on PS. I still love you, which by the way is coming out tomorrow on Netflix, yasssss!**

**And so on...**

**Please comment, I want to know if you guys like my stuff so I can keep writing.**

**(Oh who am i kidding? I'mma keep posting until I die, whether ya'll comment or not.)**

**Anyway, please COMMENT, you have no idea how much it means to me that you guys take the time to type out a "cool" or "I need more", it makes me want to cry. **

**Please. Please.**

**I've resorted to begging, look at me. o.O**


	2. Cowboys and Angels

Cowboys and Angels

* * *

Their couple-costume of our Senior year was Spiderman and Mary Jane.

This was no longer high school this was our high school reunion, and I got to choose this year.

I just wanted a nice costume, Peter wanted to steal the show. (ok, maybe I wanted to too)

So, we did.

* * *

The lights dimmed and a smoke machine starts working.

A song starts playing and I strain my eyes.

The first lyric plays.

Peter steps out at the word "want" and Lara Jean at "need".

They looked glorious.

Peter was wearing the whole cowboy get-up and Lara Jean wearing the most amazing angel costume ever. Peter was standing in the smoke which lit up and glittered when Lara Jean joined him, it might've just been the white light the was following her, but she was glowing.

Peter twirled her when the singer sang "Girls like her and guys like me"

They seemed to be made for the song, even though Peter was not a cowboy and Lara Jean while cutting it close was not an angel.

The music continued, but now that they were closer, I realized it wasn't the song playing off the speakers, Peter was singing.

"I've got boots and she's got wings. I'm hell on wheels and she's heavenly."

He pulls her close.

"I'd die for her and she'd live for me."

And the song continued, he was dancing with her. In front of everyone, looking at her like she personally hung the moon.

"…cloud of dust, a ray of light."

He wraps his arm around her waist and she kisses his cheek sweetly. My eyes burn, I want someone to love me like that.

"My touch is her temptation; her kiss is my salvation. She's sweet, I'm wild, we're dangerous."

The whole thing was so sweet but the next words nearly made me swoon, because I can tell that he meant every word.

"Not sure why her path crossed mine. Accident or grand design. Maybe god just kinda likes cowboys and angels."

The rest of the song goes smoothly but all I can think is that they are truly a match made in heaven.

Yin and Yang, opposites but so in love with each other that instead of raising red flags they complimented each other perfectly.

I could tell and I didn't even know them.

* * *

"How much did all of that cost you."

"Too much" and "A reasonable price" Peter and Lara Jean both said at the exact same time.

Lara Jean shoots him a dirty look.

"But It was totally worth it, love."

Lara Jean returns back to leaning at his side.

"You guys are so cute." I say honestly.

"Thanks, Chris." LJ tells me blushing sweetly "I'm glad you came to this lame high school reunion."

I swing an arm around her, jostling Kavinski.

"Hard not too, after your 20th phone call."

"Oh, shut up- Lucas!" she exclaimed seeing the stylish boy walk in arm in arm with a handsome tall athletic one.

Dam.

Lara Jean hurries off and immediately strikes conversation with both boys.

Peter turn his attention to me.

"How have you bee-"

"You going to put a ring on it, right?" I interrupt.

Peter turns bright red, and mutters "Yeah, tonight. But don't tell her!"

"How did you know?" he asks looking anxious "Was I obvious?"

I snort, yes, he was. "Nah, I just didn't think you'd be the type to spend so much money on a high school reunion."

He shudders looking at the smoke machine and extravagant lighting.

"Don't remind me." he groans

"Can I see it!"

"No." he whispers harshly, then smiles stupidly "You'll see it when she posts it on Instagram."

"If she accepts it."

He freezes looking horrified.

"I'm kidding! She will, now go set the mood." I laugh and push him away.

He walks away, his confidence messed with.

I look down at my Hawaiian girl costume.

Scanning the room, I spot a surfer boy.

He seemed nice enough, with a decent face.

Might as well...Walking up to him I introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Chris."

He turns to face me completely "I know, I'm Trevor. Forget me already, Chrissie?"

I scowl, despite the smile tugging at my lips.

He grins widely at my reaction to the old nickname. And it transforms his face from decent to charming.

"So... surfer boy, huh?"

* * *

**Please comment, please. And check out my other stories, comments mean the world to me!**

**xxx**

**-Paula**


End file.
